User's Drag Rush: Season 1
User's Drag Rush: Season 1, is a fan made series created by Nicholas424. 10 queens will battled for the title of "Wiki Drag Superstar", a spot on the judging panel for next season (hopefully) and will get the series named after them. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won User's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a fierce entrance quote for you queen. You have 24 hours to send me your looks. * Runway Theme: Category is... First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Trixie Mattel ' * '''Main Challenge Prize: ' Immunity from the next elimination * '''Bottom Two: Peppermint and PinkDragDiva123456789 * Showdown Theme: None * Eliminated: PinkDragDiva123456789 Entrance Quotes: * Aja: "I have snatched your edges in Season 9 and All Stars 3, but this time I'm here to snatch the crown." * Alyssa: "tounge pop* I can't wait to get in this drag rush gig girl! And I always get drop dead gorgeous! *deathdrop* " * DeLa: -runs into the werkroom as she has the past two seasons- "Hi everybody, it's me, BenDeLaCr-Oh heck, you all know it by now!" * Kira: "Shade is the name of the game! Well...it's also my name too" * Peppermint: *didn't submit* * Red: "X marks the spot!" * Sasha: "AHHHHHHHHHHH! *Takes off wig, revealing rose petals and coughs*" * Trixie: "Oh hoooooooooooooooooooneyy, get up and get ready for all of this uhnnnnnnnnnnnnn." * Violet: "I didn't come to play, I came to Slay!" * Unknown: *didn't submit* 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: ' First Impressions Aja= |-| Alyssa Edwards= |-| BenDeLaCreme= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Peppermint= |-| Red X= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trixie Mattel= |-| Violet Chachki= |-| Unknown= 'Episode 2: ''"Scent of a Queen" * '''Main Challenge:' Create a tag line for a trademark perfume created by you. (picture of perfume is optional). * Runway Theme: Category is... Animal Kingdom * Main Challenge Winner: Aja * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Choice of who to eliminate out of the bottom 2. * '''Bottom Three: Alyssa Edwards, Peppermint and Violet Chachki. * Showdown Theme: Category is...White Party Realness * Eliminated: Peppermint Perfume Taglines: * Aja: Level Ya Pussy Up; "For when you're feeling cunt" * Alyssa: The Sickening Scent; "This is a lovely Alyssa's Secret alternate." * DeLa: Crème N°1; "The Crème Always Rises for the Top" * Kira: Sweet Cold Death; "Smells so Sweet it'll kill you" * Peppermint: Minty Fresh; "You'll feel icy cold" * Red: X Out; "X's out the bad smell" * Sasha: Queeroma; "Smell like a gay ol' time." * Trixie: Life in Plastic; "Life in Plastic is Fantastic Hoooney" * Violet: Lotus Fugawarina;" "Come through!" 'Episode 2 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Animal Kingdom '''Showdown Theme: ' White Party Realness Aja= |-| Alyssa Edwards= |-| BenDeLaCreme= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Peppermint= |-| Red X= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trixie Mattel= |-| Violet Chachki= '''Episode 3: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge:' Fill in the blank in the snatch game format. * Runway Theme: Category is... Celebrity Impersonations (you must send a reference photo). This look is your snatch game character. * Main Challenge Winner: ' * '''Main Challenge Prize: ' Choice of who to save out of the bottom 3. * '''Bottom Three: * Saved Queen: * Bottom Two: * Showdown Theme: * Eliminated: ' Snatch Game Characters Blanks: "Taylor Swift is so addicted to social media, even her ______ has a social media account." * Aja: "big snake mouth" "Let me tell you a story about Taylor Swift too. After I told Cindy the TV was leaking and refused to help me. Her music started playing and the next thing I know she started crawling out of the tv and I started whooping her ass! Until she kicked me in the back breaking my spine and I fell behind a couch and- oh wait that was a different bitch. And where's Cindy? CINDY! Who was that bitch that was messing up my floor?! Oh riiight Samara." * Alyssa: "blond hair" ''*looks at weave* * DeLa: "Oh f***, the one celebrity I do like. Taylor Swift is so addicted to social media, even every song trashing an ex of hers has a social media account. It's true. Maybe she'll start up a feud with Trump next. Like, God knows I don't already have enough material. -playing up to the audience- Right, am I right?" * Kira: *Drugged out* "I said...ecstasy....because...I want some ecstasy...w-who are you again?" * Red: "her feud with Katy Perry" * Sasha: "precious" "Gollum don’t know about social media or Taylor Swift, but I would say that her precious has an account..." * Trixie: "влагалище" which means her front passage *while lifting up her legs*, cunt. * Violet: "F*CK, JESUS, GROSS. Taylor Swift is so addicted to social media, even her already became CRAZY B*TCH. She sucks money out of everyone thanks to her songs. She looks like Nicole Paige Brooks has a social media account." '''Episode 3 Looks 'Runway Theme: ' Celebrity Impersonations 'Showdown Theme: ' Rainbow Ruunway Aja= |-| Alyssa Edwards= |-| BenDeLaCreme= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Red X= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trixie Mattel= |-| Violet Chachki= Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:Nicholas's Drag Race Category:User's Drag Rush